Exterminators Of Modern Day
by LondonFire
Summary: Sango,Kagome,Rin and MeekoOC r the demon exterminators of modern days,& teachers at a weaponry. Only thing there are guys who seem to follow them around & save them when needed tho they don't know that they practice at the weaponry in front of their noses
1. The Girls Battle

The wind blew threw the expensive archery range. People that were interested in weapon wielding finally had a place to learn, practice or just sit and talk about the practice. The archery range had its own section just like the swordsmanship arena that was about 20 yards off to the left.

Targets were set up around 15 feet away from the standing line. Each lane was around 8 feet apart for safety measures. The lane ground was made of concrete and was hosed down everyday in the morning. Stone paths lead from each part of the weapon range for new people to tour on or for others to walk on to keep safe. The ground that didn't have stone paths or concrete arenas or lanes was grass.

A particularly large patch of grass supported a cherry blossom tree. It was spaced a ways away from everything. A perfect relaxation spot for the fighters. At the moment, a couple girls around the age of 21 sat there eating. The wind tussling their hair.

"Say Kagome, what time is." A girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes highlighted with reddish colored eye liner spoke. She dressed in a demon exterminator's uniform: the top and bottom both made of black material tied with a red sash and red elbow, knee and shoulder pads. The same black material coated her feet. The girl, Sango's, hair was held up in a tight ponytail to better keep it out of her face. A giant boomerang sat by her side along with a sheathed katana.

"Uh according to the position of the sun it is about 4:30. Why?" the girl called kagome replied. She had grey-green eyes. Her black hair hung down to her waist, the sun making it shine. She wore priestess attire, the red hakkama and white haori, splotched with a light coat of dust. Sandals covered her feet. A bow and quiver lying by her side.

"That's cuz she has an interview with some little kid trying to find out more about a demon exterminators job." The girl that spoke next had brown hair and brown eyes as well. Part of her hair was up in a little ponytail at the side if her head. She too wore a hakkama; it was colored brown and her haori beige. Like Kagome she wore sandals, yet she had a katana lying by her hand.

"Yeah. Say Rin don't you have a new student today?" Meeko spoke, her voice bored as she downed a second fruit punch Sobe energy drink. She had black hair that was that hung a little below her shoulders. Two black dog ears with a purplish-black streak down the middle stuck out from her head and dark purple streaks throughout her hair. She wore a blackish-violet hakkama with a white haori and sandal. Two dagger like weapons sat next to her. A metal bar type thing protruded from the dagger, it was used to grip. The weapon was meant for short range, though it had to be at least 10 inches long.

"Yeah, why?" Rin answered, sipping her soda, eyes questioning. "Just wondering cuz I think I see that little kid. Girl, white hair, blackish-brown eyes, white-blue shirt and blue jeans, about as tall as Sota?" Meeko described. A yelp escaped her as she gathered her katana in her sash, and ran towards the girl accompanied with three older men.

"Well I better get goin over to the field and target to meet that boy. I can't even remember his name," Sango's voice became more distant as she walked away with her fire cat, Kilala.

"Well then I think we should get goin to our students as well. I know how Shippo gets all freaky whenever I don't show up on time. Little weirdo. He nice though. See ya 'Gome." Meeko added as she too left for one of the arenas. Dagger weapons held defensively to her body.

"And here Kagome, the archer sits. Alone. Friends gone to teach, while she too should be doing the same….damn I am goin crazy. Talking in third person about yourself is not healthy…then again Meeko does it all the time…yep it's unhealthy and crazy…." Kagome jumped up and slung her quiver on her shoulder and ran the archery range, bow in hand.

With Rin:

"Hello, I am Rin I will be your little sister Kanna's teacher. I hear that you three do swordsmanship here? Am I correct?' 'Rin talked in her business teacher tone. The girl she would hopefully soon be teaching stared up at her with admiration.

"Actually my brother's Inuyasha and Sesshomaru do swordsmanship. I battle with a long blue wooden pole, as you can see. By the way my name is Enkai. So sorry for not introducing myself." The boy that stood talking to Rin held out a skinny long pole. She nodded and looked over to see the other two men had left for the swords field. She looked at him taking in his appearance. He had long light blue hair, blue eyes. He wore a black wife beater and black baggy pants. His face was generally warm and friendly.

"Okay then, so I can start teaching her today and you can go into the…uh...arena right over there" Rin pointed over to the arena that a kid around 15 and a woman around 21 stood sparring. "See. If you have any questions ask the girl with black hair. She'll be able to answer anything for you." The man Enkai left, leaving Kanna and Rin. "So how 'bout we get goin over to one of the swordsmanship turfs." A nod from the 15 year old girl gave her the queue to lead the way to the battle field.

With Kagome:

"Okay here I am, sorry I'm late. Okay so Sota, you ready?" Sota nodded. He looked at his sister with his brown eyes gleaming with pride. "Sota the only time you look at me like that is when you want something…. what is it?" "Well Kohaku, Shippo, Kanna and Kagura are going to this new club for teens and I was wondering if I could go. Miroku already said yes as long as it was okay with you. Please sister." Kagome rolled her eyes at her 15 year old brother and sighed and 'okay'.

Sota picked up his 30 pound bow. (A/N. um when I say 30 pound, it means that it takes 30 pounds of strength to pull back the draw string. Mine is a 40 pound bow. Really hard to pull back at first. Not for beginners…though that's what I started out with. For more info on archery read author's note at end) Kagome loaded an arrow into her 40 pound bow. Carefully aiming up with the bull's eye target she let it fly. It hit with amazing accuracy, only the 'pwang' of her bow string was heard in the silence of the siblings. That silence was quickly disrupted with Sota's shouts of "Cool! You have gotta teach me how you hit with such amazing accuracy!" Kagome's calm reply was, "All in good time little brother"

With Rin:

"Okay Kanna since you spend so much time studying your brother's grip you have it down perfectly. You are making a lot more progress then my other new students did," Rin laughed, the beautiful sound flowing through the air. "Okay I think that I'll evaluate how well you spar and then we'll go from that. We will be using real swords so if you wish to put the padding on I have it right here so you won't be cut or hurt." "No that is okay, I want to prove to my brothers that I am strong. They think of me as a weak girl." Kanna said her voice laced with determination. Rin nodded and handed Kanna a katana.

The spar went on for thirty minutes neither side gaining any ground which really surprised Rin. She was supposed to be the teacher, the one to beat the student. Rin was blocking an upcoming attack from her student, with a swift movement to the right after impact she tripped Kanna and stood victoriously above her. "Wow Kanna you sure gave me a run for my money. That's the longest I've sparred with one of my students and a new one at that," she laughed helping Kanna up. Soon Kanna chuckled. "Well there's a drink bar over there just give them this card and grab us some drinks on me. You did very well it's the least I can give you as an award." Rin handed Kanna her membership card. She ran up to the drink bar as Rin sat down catching her breath; unaware of the eyes that had been trained on her for the last half hour.

With Kagome:

"Sota your form is totally off balance. Did you even _read _the book on archery form I gave you?" Kagome asked frustration with her younger brother evident in her tired voice. He didn't respond, an obvious 'no'. "Sota are you even committed to learning this cause it seems you've been slacking off." Again more silence. "Take five. Try and clear your head. Please." He put down the bow and took the card his sister gave him to get a drink.

Loading an arrow into the bow she aimed carefully; blocking out the rest of the world. Her main focus the target before her. _Focus…Aim carefully…Okay need a good target Kikyo…the target is Kikyo…aim…concentrate….don't loose your focus and GO! _She let it fly her voice mumbling 'hit the mark.' It was dead on; bull's eye.

"Bravo, bravo." A voice from off to the side spoke, clapping theatrically. Slow and steady his claps were. Kagome had been so focused she hadn't even noticed the man stop to watch her. She spun to look at him "Huh? You were watching me?" she spoke slowly, comprehending everything she had zoned out. "You have good aim. Have you entered any contests?" she shook her head. "You should you're good." Kagome shifted nervously. This guy was really making her nervous. Especially the way he was looking at her sent chills up her spine. A deep throaty laugh admitted from him. "May I ask your name?" He smirked at her, eyes red as blood. She stuttered incoherent things a little edgy. "Hey little sis is this guy botherin ya?" a man a black hair and a rat tail at the nape of his neck wearing purple monk's robes came walking up, to stand by Kagome. "Oh hi Miroku, uh thank Kami you came we're gonna be late for the thing at the uh um what's it called again. So we beta get goin." Kagome laughed fake clinging to Miroku's arm trying to drag him up to where Sota had gone for drinks. Miroku caught on and began walking up the hill to the refreshments.

"Kagome who was that guy? Did you know him?"

"No I didn't but he was freakin me out"

"Was he hittin on you, cause I'll go back down there and teach him no means no!"

"Dats okay Miroku, I am just happy you came along at that moment or I don't know what I would've done until Sota came back- which seems would've been a while look"

Sure enough there sat Sota and Kanna talking like there was no tomorrow even though they would be seeing each other later that night at the club. Their faces mere inches from each other's. Any moment they would be in a lip lock, or that's what they thought until Kagome and Miroku cam up to ruin the moment. Siblings suck.

With Meeko:

"So Shippo do you have your staff?" Meeko asked, holding a seven foot purplish-black wooden staff with metal ends at her side. She had previously switched weapons for her lesson with Shippo who had the same type if staff only orange with black ends. "Okay then let's begin with a scrimmage. That should get us warmed up."

Shippo ran towards Meeko his staff in a spearing position. Meeko blocked easily and twirled it around to make some type of fan. "Trying dodging _this_" Shippo was hit multiple times though lucky enough he was wearing padding under his training clothes to cushion the impact though it would still leave him a little sore. He wore a blue poofy hakkama and a blue haori with white tulip shapes scattered across with a brown fur pelt vest over it. (A/N Basically what he wears in the series except he's fifteen) He countered her attack with the same one, following her wherever she tried to dodge off to. A yelp escaped her quietly as she was hit, even though she too was wearing padding underneath.

Meeko took her staff and held it horizontally and spun around like a twister pushing Shippo back knocking him flat on his ass. She stood over him victoriously smirking. Her dark indigo eyes gleaming. The sun was setting behind her highlighting her appearance. "Good job. You need to practice more but why don't you leave early I know you and your friends want to go to the new club that just opened up. Go ahead and leave your staff here. I'll put it away, okay." He scrambled to his feet leaving the staff on the ground and muttered a 'thank you' as he ran to change in the locker room.

"Are you Meeko?" a man with light blue hair questioned walking up to the girl the fabric of his black hakkama rustling.

"Yes and who might you be?"

"How very rude of me I am Enkai. The girl, Rin said that if I have any questions, to ask you"

"What do you want" Meeko replied turning her back to pick up Shippo's staff.

"May I take you to dinner and a movie?" The teacher scowled before spinning around to face the man she had just met.

"No. I don't go out with random men, unlike you, you probably go out with random women and who knows maybe men as well. I am not gonna be yo flava of da week, so go find some one who is a whore, not meh"

"How can you judge a person you just met."

"You are a womanizer, pervert, smug and hot headed. Perhaps you would like to meet my friend Miroku. Seems that since you two are pervs you would be two peas in a pod."

"How are you able to know a person by just looking at them"

"Their eyes and you eyes just happen to be ones I know all to well."

"You are very hard to get close to, not one to be played, yet you were played as a fool once before, heartbreak and sadness. Kind yet mean to men and when angered dangerous. Do I speak correct?"

"Shut up you doesn't know anything bout me. And if you think dat's gonna change my answer it's still no!

"If that be the case will you at least spar with me?" (That sounds so wrong)

"Fine I-" she was interrupted by a beeping of on her hakkama sash. Looking down on her beeper she saw 'Attack at the Sakura Park. Need back up.' "Sorry I gotta go. Something important just came up. Bye!" she grabbed her dagger type weapon in one hand and kept her staff that had been previously reduced to a foot long thick pole in the other. After she was ten meters away from Enkai she whistled for her faithful fire inu-kitsune to come. Sure enough a purplish-black little creature with a long fox tail and sapphire eyes around the size of Kilala jumped out from the village. Just like the fire neko would, she burst out into blackish-blue flames leaving a bigger more ferocious creature running towards her owner. She climbed on and flew off into the sky to catch up with Sango and Kilala that was already visible about a half mile ahead. The scenery of the sky scrapers and streets looked amazingly beautiful in the dim light.

With Kagome and Rin:

Kagome and Rin were already at the scene fighting off the latest swarm of summoned monsters. They had already been fighting twenty minutes and were already somewhat drained. The demonic miasma had taken a toll. It wasn't their individual will, but their numbers that made them strong. And the fact that half of the slayers were missing didn't do anything helpful either.

Rin slammed her sword down into the ground in exhaustion. A demon that was half woman and half snake came charging at her teeth ready to make her dinner. There wasn't enough time to react before the demoness would sing its multiple fangs into her tender skin. A giant boomerang came flying threw the air with the loud shout of "Hiraikotsu!" the monster that had been attacking was sliced in half along with another ten demons before returning to the thrower. Rin lifted her head to see one of her best friends, Sango. With new found strength she stood and joined back in the battle. Kilala was soon joined by her pal Akana, the inu-kitsune. With all four demon exterminators together they began the process of killing off every single one of them.

Kagome unsheathed a katana to slice off one ogre's head before it reached her. It seemed no matter how many purifying arrows she shot; they never ceased to stop coming. Her very own black fire neko with cream markings like Kilala swooped in between her legs to fly her slightly above the hoard to see how many left and to give her the advantage of surprise attack. Her companion Aku growled deep fin his throat signaling for the miko to fire. She did as told and shot down 15 demons with the power of her purification arrow.

With Meeko:

"Ah crap! Get away, get away!" Meeko, the youngest of the four, sliced of the imp's skull with her dagger that she currently had strapped to her arm, the metal grip in her hand to better control. Many more of the evil spirited came for her as their target, "Shit" she mumbled." If that's how ya wanna play it then I can work it." She undid the bindings on her arm with quick ease and expertise, slipping them in a special hand-made sheath on her back to pull out her staff. Pulling either ends of it, it stretched out two its 7 foot glory. "HIYA!" with her special attack of twirling the rod in a fanning order, wiped out fifteen demons.

Two long hours later all of the summoned demons were destroyed leaving very tired women and animal-demon companions. Aku and Kilala were curled up in a heap. A cute sight to the fatigued women. The two demon nekos were cute mates. Ah-Un was lying down as well as Akana. "Sorry to disturb you guys but we gotta get home. You can sleep there, as well as us" Rin said pulling in the halter that held the dragon's head. (A/N In this ah-Un only has one head cuz I just felt like it so use your imagination.) The girls walked home taking the wooded route up to their homes.

Four sets of eyes followed the group of girls, and their demon partners. Each on thinking a different thought, even the two companions that accompanied two of the men had a thought as well. Whether these men were friend or foe was unknown to the traveling females. Their very presence unknown to human and demon alike.

A/N I hope you liked this chapter. So sorry if it is short but I really wanted to get it posted I'll try and have another chapter up tomorrow or the next day. Please review it gives me a really nice feeling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha


	2. Weird Encounters And Kiss of a Demon

A/N Okay I would like to say I am a little pissed that I got like 13 hits and not one review….yet one person added my story to their favorites and did not review. You know who you are and so do I. So please review this time. All of you, it makes me so sad when people read yet they don't think its good enough for a freaking review. It only takes not even a minute to type a frikken word and submit. Like 'good' 'bad' and so on. Though I would like to thank Cindy, Kagome Lovely and the reviewers on my other stories, thanks you guys. You will know who you are I am just to scatter brained to remember the rest of you but I still appreciate your generosity. Domo arigato. I have a few expectations for this chapter; I want at least five reviews. I will not continue until I do. I'll still be working on it, but I won't post. On with the story and I am freaking begging you to review! We authors crave this stuff and if you're an author, or authoress you know how I feel. On with the story.

With Kagome:

The dark haired miko stumbled into the house, barely making it to the bedroom. Aku had jumped out of her arms long before to rest in her cat bed. Kagome's room was green with gold molding. A queen sized bed sat across the room from the door. The dark green and gold sheets and comforter looked so inviting. The drapes that covered the window to the right wall were gold. Her carpet gold colored as well. Her nightstands on either side of the bed were made out of dark mahogany wood. She ungracefully plopped down on her bed, snuggling under her comforter and sheets. She fell into a restful sleep, her breathing becoming more relaxed.

The shrill ring of an alarm clock brought the miko from her sleep forcefully. Her grayish-brown eyes fluttered open to stare at the wall. She moaned tiredly in disappointment. _I was having a really nice dream too. Curse my stupid alarm clock. You have got to be kidding me …morning already? It feels like I just fell asleep like two minutes ago!_ (**I hate that, do you? It feels like you just close your eyes in the pitch black and then seconds later you open them and its day. Freaky eh? Sorry for interrupting.) **Pulling herself from the comforting warmth of her silk sheets, she changed from her priestess garb, which she had fallen asleep in, into street clothes. She wore a camouflage green tank top that reached her knees with green lace at the bottom, with dark hip-hugger jeans and black Etnies. Glancing at bothersome clock she read the time as 8:30. As if being ripped from warmth and sleep wasn't bad enough she had to take Meeko to her High school, U R High. Meeko's motor bike was in the shop so Kagome had been the nice one and offered to take her to school everyday.

Quickly she threw her kimono into her knap sack and threw it over her shoulder. Walking out of her bedroom, Aku greeted her by affectionately weaving in and out of her legs purring. "Well good morning Aku. You're in a good mood today. Come on time for work. I am so tired, oh well you ready?" The fire neko jumped up onto her shoulder with great ease, sniffing her silky ebony-black hair. She smelled like sakura blossoms. A deep purr emitted from his fur covered throat. Kagome giggled like the school girl she was supposed to be picking up.

With Meeko:

Meeko stood at the corner of the street, glancing at her chain watch. It was silver, with chain links making up the strap to hold it to her wrist. A worried sigh escaped her. Did Kagome even remember that she was supposed to pick her up? She'd wait five more minutes if she didn't come by then she would have to walk. She stood in a dark blue pleated short skirt, a white button-up dress shirt, its collar reaching up like a turtle neck would; a red tie around the neck of it. Over her shirt she wore a dark blue school uniform jacket, buttoned all the way up, leaving the white turtle neck shirt visible along with the tie. Dark blue socks that reached up to her mid thigh and black shoes with a black brief case type thing completed her school girl look.

Meeko was eighteen, in her last year of high school. It was only last year that she had her initiation into the demon slayers, though she studied every weapon fighting style possible. She knew the disadvantages and advantages of each weapon, verse-ing each other. She was basically the brains of their operation. This came in handy and made their group almost undefeatable.

As the minutes quickly flew by, she was about to start walking until a black corvette came speeding around the corner. With such reckless driving they might hit and kill a pedestrian. Yep it was Kagome all right. Only she drove in such way. It was a wonder she didn't get her license taken away. The cops were probably too afraid to take it away in fear of what she might do to get it back. Just the thought of what sick, twisted things she would do would send shudders down any one's back.

The car came to a screeching halt right in front of the girl. "Need a ride?" Kagome laughed unlocking the doors as Meeko ran around to the other side, hopping in. The car door slammed shut and she buckled up. Always buckle up kids! "Listen up Meeko, our recent foe has spies everywhere trying to figure out who the newest member of our group is, you. Even though you joined last year towards the end of your junior year, they have just now taken notice of your presence among us. Talk about dense. Though they may not be the only ones trying to figure out who you are so as of now no more studying weapons at school. That's where they'd expect to see you the most considering your appearance is young and that of high schooler. There is one group, more demon slayers, we don't know if they can be trusted. Though as of what Sango has been able to gather, they are all males. It's all we have to go on; they too have acquired a new member last year as well. He, like you is in his last year of high school, so look for any clue or scents. By what I have assembled, they have been following us to the battle sights, yet they do nothing to help. If you find out anything let us know. Keep low and don't draw any more attention to yourself then necessary. Understood?" Meeko nodded quietly. "Good. This is where you get off. See ya, and remember what I said. See ya little sister Meeko." The young woman took her leave of the automobile, waving as she departed. Kagome as well waved then took off towards the nearest Wac Donalds, with one thought, _food._

With Sango:

Pointlessly she attacked the dummy with her katana, most would think she was crazy to be training at seven in the morning, but she was well addicted. When she would finally find their foe she wanted to be ready, not the one to be protected by her friends. She would get her revenge on the man who murdered her mother and father in cold blood. The police had done nothing to investigate, or to even open the case saying that there was not enough evidence. When truth was there was plenty evidence lying around, with her own investigating and lab work she narrowed down the search and found the culprit with a major criminal record. Not to mention he had done many other wrong, in knowledge of that she would get vengeance for those hurt, physically and emotionally. Her friends were no different; each had been done wrong as well.

With a final thrust at the moving dummy, she hit where its heart would be, striking it down. Sighing a heavy breath of fatigue, she sat in the middle of the battle field, slowly gulping down water from her thermos. She laid back staring at the newly lit up sky, taking in the little miracles of the earth. How long she lay there not even she knew but it felt good. Nice and relaxing. The birds sang a song of angels; the rustling leaves of trees and bushes the music they sang to. Closing her eyes she felt as if she was no longer in the busy city but somewhere more calm. Forgetting all of the stress of hunting down and killing her rival, she slipped deeper into peaceful tranquility. A voice, that of a man her age awoke her from her meditating like state, to stare into the eyes of a man in purple. She shot up into a defensive standing position. Glaring she was ready to lunge at any time given if an attack was performed.

"Easy there, I will not hurt you, so please lower your katana. I have no interest in fighting you." His voice was calm and collected; he spoke as if he had practiced this line a million times in front of a mirror.

"If that is not what you wish to do what do you want? Who and what are you?" Sango caught the fakeness of his line. Nothing went passed her unnoticed.

"I am but a monk, and I wish to get to know you better, my fair lady."

"Cut the crap, whatever you're after, your not gonna get; so get lost houshi!"

"My, you wound me" his theatric clutching of his chest made Sango more suspicious if him.

"Either you leave on your own accord or I will personally make you leave!

"My. You are a feisty one aren't you?"

"ETO!" she growled, lunging at him, katana ready to pierce through his stomach. A quick dodge saved him from the pain he would have suffered from the slayer. Sango didn't stop there, grabbing her boomerang from where it rested against the shed, she ran towards him swinging. He blocked most attacks with his golden staff. The rings that hung from it jingled constantly. Several times he was hit, the one time he let his guard down for a second he found himself upon the rocky ground, several rocks jabbing into his back.

"Tell me, who you work for bouzu!" her voice was laced with venom as well as her eyes. Her boomerang lay at her side as she stood above the monk a katana aimed at his throat. The monk gulped audibly, before doing a back flip onto his feet, running into the woods that surrounded her training field. "Who was that houshi?" was the only thought that ran through her mind as she gathered her belongings. A phone call to Meeko might answer her question; maybe even Kagome might know something about this man.

With Kagome:

She hungrily bit down into her Big Mac (**A/N As I like to call it Big Wac)**. She sat outside at the table alone. Staring into the sky tiredly, she found that until they found their rival they would never be able to rest peacefully. She sighed, and resumed eating. How much longer would she loose sleep over the slaughter of her father and the death of her mom due to the miasma of his aura.

A hand tapped her shoulder lightly. Side glancing she saw claws, she grunted in response before replying, "Meeko, you know you should be in school. Come on eat with me. May as well, since you went threw all the trouble to track me down." The visitor did as Kagome told them. Kagome sniffed the air before realizing that it wasn't Meeko, but another hanyou. Her dog demon senses told her that it was a male.

He sat down in front of her, his amber colored eyed staring into her brown ones. He snatched a fry from its cardboard container. Kagome gasped inaudibly to the human ear, yet to demon ears it was clearly hearable. "Now, now, no need to be afraid, I mean you no harm. I just wish to ask you a few questions. First off what is your name?" his voice was smooth and kind dare say. She stuttered before replying intelligently "My name is Kagome, what might your name be. And what is it that you want to know, dare I ask."

"My name is Inuyasha. And I wish to find out if you know Sango, and/or Rin."

"Oh no! I totally forgot! I am going to be late, sorry I wish I had time to chat but I have prior engagements that I must tend to, Ja." Quickly she gathered everything up and dumped it into the garbage. She ran to her 'vett unlocking the door quickly before jumping in and speeding away. When she came to a stop, she pulled out her black Motorola flip-phone.

With Rin:

She tossed and turned in her light orange sheets, bolting up, she gasped for air. Her body was covered in a light coat of sweat, her hair tussled; some stuck to her face.

She kept having the same dream; she was in her home when her doorbell rang. She would run down to see who it was, when she opened the door a man in a black ski mask k and clothing would come in and with his hand over her mouth. She would do something to get him to release her mouth and scream out. A man with white hair and deep golden eyes would always save her. Right before she would wake up he would softly say to her as he looked into her eyes "Silly wench you must be more careful of whom you let into your home." She always she awoke in a cold sweat and somewhat love-struck and terrified. Was this a precognitive dream?

She threw the sheets back and stared into the mirror to tame her wild hair. It hung in her face after it was brushed. Hearing someone at her door she put it up in its original small ponytail at the side of her head. Nimbly running downstairs to her door in her silk orange short sleeved shirt and long pant pajamas, she opened the door with a smile. "Hello, can I help you?" the man standing outside wore all black, he invaded her home holding his hand over her mouth, dragging Rin further into her home. Kicking and arms flailing she tried to scream out for someone to help her. The only thought she had was that she had to get out of his grip. He wore a ski mask over his face, so she couldn't see him. Suddenly she had an idea; she bit into his hand with her fangs, drawing blood.

The man yelled in pain, as he yanked his hand from her mouth to nurse it. Rin screamed out as loud as she could, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" as she was about to scream out some more he smacked her cutting her pleas short.

Her vision was blurred with the tears that welled up instinctually in her eyes. She saw through her fuzzy vision, a man with long white hair and golden eyes busted in through the door before tackling the burglar/rapist to the ground. She gasped and rubbed her eyes to see better, it was the man from her dream.

After said man was beat to a bloody pulp, Rin's savior came up to her, and looked into her eyes warmly. "Silly wench, you should really be more careful about whom you let in you home" he kneeled in front of her as he spoke to her softly. Rin launched into his arms, she didn't know who he was exactly but he was always saving her life, in her dreams and now in real life. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the girl. She whimpered softly into his dark blue t-shirt. "Thank you so much, I owe you my life-"

"Sesshomaru, my name is Sesshomaru, and anytime Rin" he offered. She gasped before he spoke an answer to her question that she asked with her eyes. "You are a very skilled fighter, one day we shall fight together but as of now I will be watching out for you. Whenever your life is in danger I will be there to save you…silly wench" his words were soft, just like his lips on hers. It chaste and sort, but it left Rin with butterflies in her stomach, after he left as well. It seemed her delicate fingers were glued to her lips.

With Meeko:

Meeko yawned tiredly; the two hours of sleep didn't do her any good. For starters she had been fighting the demons with the other slayers, plus she had been studying all night for the blasted math test. Three…Two…One….the bell rang loudly, signaling the end of class. As she lethargically made her way through the crowded hall way filled with students. She ran through the hallway towards the door, pushing it open she continued to run towards the plum blossom tree. She leaned on it. Memories of her small town's massacre gave her nightmares that nothing but revenge would be able to heal.

The boy that had requested a spar with her the night before approached her, sensing the pain that emitted from her. He brought his hand under her face to make her look at him. She visibly flinched at contact. The look on her face was that of a kicked puppy. "Meeko what is wrong. You seem distressed." She tried to hide her pain with anger "Nothing is wrong so just leave me alone!" she shook out of his grip, her gaze meeting the ground once more.

"Please Meeko; tell me, I want to help you. I don't want to see you in pain any longer" Enkai once more forced her to meet his piercing gaze from his blue eyes. She laughed feebly, "Keh, I've heard _that _before. It's just a lie, you don't wanna help, you perverted bastard. Leave me alone, I don't need help. You treat me like I am some mental person well get this, I ain't mental and I don't yo help so, please just leave me alone." Her voice trailed off as she asked him to leave her alone.

"I am not going to give up just like that, why won't you let anyone in! I've been watching you, you don't converse with anyone!" he almost yelled.

"You wouldn't understand! I am anti-social in case you haven't figured out you dumb ass!" Meeko yelled back.

"I am not gonna give up!"

"Don't try and fix me I am NOT broken!" she yelled once more. In the blink of an eye she was gone. He looked around him, but she was gone. She looked down at him from the tree she had so conveniently jumped in. Before he left she heard him whisper "Meeko, why don't you let anyone help? I am not giving up on you." She snorted in response.

A/There you go, remember, five reviews. Hope you enjoyed it. There was a little RinXSessh in there. Anyway, why the hell is Enkai so persistent, and wow who knew Sesshomaru would be the one to make the first move. Review please, I am freaking begging you! And school starting will not mean any less updates, probably even more updates actually. Sorry for shortness but I really wanted to post.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so please do not sue me for I only have pocket lint…sigh

Meeko


	3. Secret IM

A/N Okay thank you for reviewing, uh again my expectations for this chapter will be five reviews. I am so happy that I have reviews. So I do have a question that I would like you to answer my reviewers, which do you prefer, long chapters or short choppy chapters? I will be updating as soon as possible with long chapters, but if you want short chapters then please tell me, for I cannot read minds, sadly. Did you all like the Sesshomaru X Rin fluff last chapter? I personally thought it was cute. In my mind I was screaming 'KAWAII!' Okay I have delayed you from the chapter long enough. And special thanks to my reviewers. Love to all of you. So yeah. If I get over five reviews, then I will give you all a really long chapter with fluff from a couple of your choice. On with story.

With Rin:

The brown haired girl stood by her phone, wondering if she should tell her friends about Sesshomaru, her first kiss. Sure she just turned twenty and hadn't been kissed but she had never found the right guy. But Sesshomaru, she knew when he kissed her; he was the one for her. It sounded kinda silly, but she couldn't help it. She still had butterflies in her stomach.

Finally she picked up the phone and called the one person who would understand her the most, Kagome. It rang twice before a slightly crept out, but cheery voice answered. "Um hi Kagome, it's Rin." Rin stood on her beautiful open kitchen, still in her satin pajamas.

"What's da matta Rin you seem kinda, how I say…"

"Um love struck?"

"Love struck! What in Hell's bells is you talkin bout?"

"Let me start from the beginning…"

"You betta!"

"Okay you know that reoccurring dream I told you about, the one with the man with beautiful silver hair and amber eyes to die for? Well Just like in my dream a burglar, came into my home when I answered the door this morning after I had just gotten up, then he came in with his hand over my mouth and kicked the door shut. I finally got his hand off my mouth by biting his hand wit my fangs, I yelled, like in my dream. Then the same man from my dream came in beat him up, and then he... he…."

"He what? What did he do Rin?"

"He kneeled down by my side and then looked me in the eyes wit his gorgeous eyes and said, 'Silly wench, you should really be more careful about whom you let in you home' I hugged him and he hugged me back….."

"Wait you hugged a complete stranger?"

"He saved my life, who knows what that thief coulda done. I whispered to him, 'Thank you so much, I owe you my life-' I didn't know his name so then he said, 'Sesshomaru, my name is Sesshomaru, and anytime Rin.' I was really surprised that he knew my name and I didn't know his. And then he went on to answer my unspoken question, 'You are a very skilled fighter, one day we shall fight together but as of now I will be watching out for you. Whenever your life is in danger I will be there to save you…silly wench' that's when he kissed me! It was so, oh it was wonderful!" Her voice was dreamy as she spoke about her white haired savior.

"He WHAT! Rin you betta not be jestin, or so help me Kami." Rin shook her head but then realized that she was on the phone and Kagome couldn't see. "I'm not kidding. Kagome I think I am in love."

"Rin, how can you be in love when you don't even know him?" then a flash of the man from Wac Donald's went through her mind. "Rin, did he have white dog ears?" "Nope he had regular ears at the side of his head. Why?"

Kagome explained her encounter with the man that looked almost exactly like Rin's knight in shining armor, as Kagome put it. This had totally puzzled the girls since Sesshomaru had rescued Rin at the same time Kagome had come across the man by the name of Inuyasha. What was weird was that they looked almost exactly the same yet different. It was time to three way call Sango maybe she knew.

Rin went off the phone line but then came back, after three rings Sango answered. Rin was the first to explain her run in with her prince charming. Next Kagome explained about the chap who ate her fries and asked about Sango.

S-"Funny, how in the world did that man know my name when I haven't even met anyone by that description. Not to mention a monk in purple robes approached me and started asking for my name and information. This is too odd."

R-"Do you suppose Meeko has had the same thing happen with her?"

K-"If so then she may have found the youngest slayer. This sounds like the male team of slayers that Sango looked up."

S-"I suppose we should add Meeko in on our conversation then?"

R-"Yeah but is she out of class right now? What time is it anyhow?"

K-"She's at lunch right now and it is 5 o'clock."

R-"Wait just a moment while I call Meeko."

With Meeko:

She sat at her dining room table, idly twirling the ramen on her chopsticks; almost like a sport. Sighing she stuck the noodles in her mouth. _'What is up with that Enkai guy? Hmm…that rhymes. Why is he so determined to get to know me? Is he trying to befriend me, but why? _Her Rakuen ring tone woke her from the inquiring thoughts she was asking herself. She fumbled through her bag before finding her black razor flip-phone. After three rings she picked up to be greeted by three voices.

M-"Eto...konichiwa tomodachi…."

K-"Have you had any run ins with any one peculiar? Ya know like someone who don't know, yet they wanna get ta know you?"

S-"Yeah has ya?

M-"Well…eto…hai, I have. Why?"

R-"Cause, well, the thing is-"

S-"We had some run ins with, what we think are men from the team of male slayers."

M-"Ya don't say; do you know their names?"

S-"Hai, well actually Rin and Kagome do, but I don't. All I know is that he is a monk."

K-"His name is Inuyasha"

R-"His name is Sesshomaru"

M-"Well I'll look up information on them, so I am gonna have ta get off the phone wit you guys so I can plug in my laptop for an internet connection. Get on your IM. I'll meet you there. See ya freaker tweakers."

R-"Well she clicked off so we better meet her online. Knowing Meeko she'll start the conference. Cyaz"

K-"Eto….ciao"

S-"Kagome you are not Italian, get over it. Bye."

K-"Why is it that I am always the last on to hang up?sigh Ciao Mr. dead air."

Meeko connected to her internet and typed in Sesshomaru first. _Time to see who Mr. Romantic really is. But first to start the conference._ She clicked the conference button and typed in "Get you ass in here you freaker tweakers" for the conference name. How very nice.

**LoveStruck Has Entered The Conference…**

**LoveStruck:** Hello meeko…so have you found anything on Sesshie?

**TearsOfBlood: **only you would use that as your IM message ID. You are taking that kiss way too seriously. Sesshie?

**WhereAreMyPancakes Has Entered The Conference…**

**WhereAreMyPancakes: **Hello…jeez meeko gothic much?

**TearsOfBlood: **Shut up…look at Rin's message name…

**WhereAreMyPancakes: **Do I want to?

**LoveStruck: **Hey! Not cool! Not cool, just, just, just not cool!

**TearsOfBlood:** uh Rin-tin-tin you need to lay off the family guy

**WhereAreMyPancakes: **That sounds like something I'd say to you meeko…

**TearsOfBlood: **Shut up…where is Sango?

**ChocolateIsMyDrug Has Entered The Conference…**

**ChocolateIsMyDrug: **Hello all… so what yo been talkin bout…ooh I see my name…yay for chocolate…yay for Sango!

**TearsOfBlood: **Sango lay off the cat nip okay…that is only for Kilala…

**WhereAreMyPancakes: **bad meeko…

**TearsOfBlood: **WTF?

**WhereAreMyPancakes: **Change yo name…it is depressing me…

**TearsOfBlood: **Fine…freaker tweaker

**TearsOfBlood Has Signed Out…**

**WhereAreMyPancakes: **What do ya wanna do while meeko is signed out?

**LoveStruck: **I am back… Oh I know! Let's fill up the conference box wit tons of crap!

**LoveStruck: **Yay!

**ChocolateIsMyDrug: **Nah…she would get super pissed…we don't want her pissed cause then we have to look up the guys and she is the one with the good background checks and other detective stuff.

**ChocolateIsMyDrug: **She one of them FBI guys ya know from America?

**LoveStruck: **That rhymes…yeah…

**FuqTheWoMANThatMadeMeChangeMyName Has Joined The Conference…**

**WhereAreMyPancakes: **Hi meeko… that is a long name….

**LoveStruck:** yes, yes I agree yes I do.

**ChocolateIsMyDrug: **Indeed.

**FuqTheWoMANThatMadeMeChangeMyName: **well oh frikken well.

**LoveStruck: **I have reason to believe that meeko is mad…

**WhereAreMyPancakes:** yep

**ChocolateIsMyDrug: **Indeed

**FuqTheWoMANThatMadeMeChangeMyName:** you guys are pissin me off. Talk amongst yourselves while I look up the monk, Rin's lover, and the fry thief.

**FuqTheWoMANThatMadeMeChangeMyName Is Busy…**

Meeko searched through the names that popped up in her search. For thirty minutes she had searched through pictures, bios, descriptions, etcetera, it was hopeless she thought, until. _This is the last file I am gonna go through before callin it quits. _She clicked the link she wanted and up popped all the information of the 'legendary' demon slayers. "BINGO!" meeko yelled. She found all the information she could ever want. Something told her to save that page to her favorites list; a shudder went up her spine…something did not bode well.

A window with the IM name, **WatchYourBack **popped up. She went against her instincts and replied. Everything told her not to but she couldn't help it.

**WatchYourBack: **The cat is out of the bag and it wants revenge meeko. Stop meddling in things; didn't you know that curiosity killed the cat?

**FuqTheWoMANThatMadeMeChangeMyName: **Satisfaction brought it back don'tcha know? what are you talking about and how in the seven hells do you know my name?

**WatchYourBack: **how very foul language for such a young woman to use…your mother really didn'tteach you manners before her brutal death...

**FuqTheWoMANThatMadeMeChangeMyName: **You don't know a damn thing about me! Leave my mother out of this!

**WatchYourBack:** if I did not know a thing about you how do I know that you live on old Alturas Road? In a wooden home that looks just like a ski lodge, from the inside and out, with a high ceiling and an open second story that goes around the house squarely like a balcony?

**FuqTheWoMANThatMadeMeChangeMyName: **Who are you? Answer me!

**WatchYourBack: **All in good time little dog…as of now I shall watch you squirm….

**FuqTheWoMANThatMadeMeChangeMyName: **What do mean watch? You can't watch a person who is not squirming, and how can you watch a person without even being in their home…

**WatchYourBack: **I can here the quiver in your voice, you speak the words you type, you type the words you speak… your voice is shaking, stuttering, and for a very good reason.

**FuqTheWoMANThatMadeMeChangeMyName: **You still can't watch me from your computer because I don't have a web cam!

**WatchYourBack: **I don't need a camera when I wander the dwelling watching you.

**WatchYourBack: **As you read that I saw and still see you quivering…don't bother going for your phone, the police won't be of any help to you.

**WatchYourBack Has Signed Off…**

Her computer all of a sudden shut off; luckily she had saved the web page on her favorites. She pulled out the jack cord from her cell phone. She opened it up...it was dead. _What am I getting so worried about the only reason my comp went off was cause my cell phone died…That's all. I am such an idiot…the comp relies on the power of my cell when I am using my cell to go online and I'm too last to find the power jack…_ turning she walked into the marble and wooden kitchen…it did look like a ski lodge but hey she liked it. Meeko reached her hand out to grab her phone to call Sango. Pressing talk she waited for the dial tone that never came. Her home phone was dead too.

Every phone in her house was dead. Panic took over the hanyou; she was in no mood to battle. There had to be another way to reach her friends, anyone really. Pulling out her beeper it was… dead.

A/N I am so flippin sorry for the wait on this chapter. I feel so ashamed. But remember if you really and to know what happens next and who the hell the unknown person who IM ed poor meeko was get yo fingas to type a damn message. And why haven't Kagome, Sango, and Rin noticed she had just signed out without saying bye? Not to mention, What is up with Sango, chocolate and Kilala's catnip…Kilala does dope…oh my O.o anyway please review I am begging you please…

Meeko !


End file.
